This new variety of chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage and was discovered by me in 1972 among greenhouse plants cultivated by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, with the object of developing improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market. Asexual reproduction of this new plant was done by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, by means of cuttings from the original plant and further propagation, by means of vegetative cuttings, carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new chrysanthemum plant are firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation.